On est pas aux Caraïbes?
by TsundePomodoro
Summary: Espagne, Romano et Veneciano comptaient juste aller en vacances aux Caraïbes. Cela dit, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Que vont-ils faire, perdus en plein Groenland? - Rating T pour le sang.


**Bonjour ! Depuis mon arrivée sur jusque maintenant (ça fait combien de temps ? Aucune idée), je n'ai jamais posté d'histoire, mais me voilà avec celle-ci !**

**C'est un rp fait avec deux autres personnes. Je joue Romano (et donc, ceci ne montre QUE son point de vue). Toute action faite par Espagne ou Veneciano ne m'appartient pas (elles sont à Yuu et à Amore mio~)**

**Le rythme auquel je posterai de nouveaux « chapitres » dépendra du rythme de réponses que nous aurons (eeet il peut varier…).**

**Fini avec le blabla, on s'y met.**

**Ni les personnage, ni l'anime Axis powers Hetalia ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Les caraïbes. Je devais avouer qu'en entendant Espagne proposer d'y aller, j'avais été assez surpris. Et… cela m'avait plutôt plu comme idée… Bon, plu, hein, bien sûr, je gardai ça pour moi. « Mouais, m'en fous, comme t'veux… » Avait été ma réponse. Je méritais bien un peu de repos, non, c'est l'été, non ? Quoique, vu qu'Espagne et fratello venaient – je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul à la maison, hein… -, je doutais d'avoir le temps de me reposer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'imaginais déjà jouer la feignasse sur le sable chaud, profiter de la brise maritime et râler joyeusement contre tout et n'importe quoi.  
Je ne me doutais pas que, à part le dernier truc, rien de cela ne m'allait être accordé.  
J'aurais du m'en douter, de toutes façons. Le monde était ligué contre moi.  
Mais laissez-moi raconter ça en bonne et due forme.  
Je me levai, étouffai Feliciano pour le réveiller tout en l'engueulant pour avoir ENCORE dormi nu, comme à mon habitude, et fis le petit déjeuner. Nous allions partir bientôt et monter dans l'avion pour nous diriger vers ces dits endroits de rêve. Au fond, j'étais presque impatient. Encore quelque chose que personne n'entendra sortir de mes pensées, de toutes manières. L'espagnol ne tarda pas à arriver, la tête dans le cul. Nous partîmes après quelques râles de ma part.  
J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose en sentant que le pilote empestait le vin. Mais l'information n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher mon cerveau que déjà, j'étais obligé à m'asseoir sur mon siège par un frère surexcité. Il posa je ne sais combien de questions, dont « Nii-chan, c'est quoi ça ? » « Nii-chan, On part quand ? » « Nii-chan, Vee ? ». Je répondis par quelques grognements, remarquant que l'autre Tomato-lover s'était déjà endormi, la tête dans un oreiller, l'air d'un ahuri bienheureux fiché au visage. Eh bien, cela faisait une personne de moins à subir.  
Je poussai un soupir quand mon frère finit par s'endormir, la tête sur mes genoux. J'étais trop las pour le repousser, et certainement trop occupé à surveiller le filet de bave sur la tronche de l'espagnol, essayant d'imaginer ce dont quoi il rêvait. Des tomates à coup sûr. Je finis certainement par m'endormir, moi aussi, la tête sur son épaule. Du moins, c'était un sommeil léger, car quand je me réveillai pour éternuer, les deux autres ronflaient toujours. Et moi, je tremblais.  
Je m'étais rendu compte bien trop tard que nous avions complètement dévié de destination, essayant certainement de me persuader qu'il faisait nuit aux caraïbes, qu'il ne faisait pas dans les zéro degrés et que je ne mourrais pas de froid. J'attendis un moment, les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant à qu'importe ce qui pouvait changer mes idées. Mais les secousses de l'avion commençaient sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et putain que j'avais froid. Je jetai un coup d'œil par l'hublot, mais ne vis que du blanc. Certainement étions-nous au-dessus des nuages.  
J'essayai de réveiller l'endormi le plus âgé, secouant légèrement son épaule. « Hey, bastardo, y'a quelque chose qui cloche..!»  
Quelques secondes plus tard, tout se passait déjà en accéléré. J'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre que le véhicule tombait vers le sol à grande vitesse que déjà, il s'enfonçait dans ce que je compris être non pas des nuages, mais une bonne couche de neige. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je ne sus pas vraiment comment, certainement par l'hublot, et à cause de l'explosion, mais je me retrouvai propulsé dans le matelas de glace, la tête la première.  
Je restai un moment comme ça, hébété, avant de me redresser pour regarder autour de moi. Tout était blanc, et vide. Et une fumée noire, inquiétante, émanait de l'engin.  
Je réalisai bien vite que ce n'était pas un rêve, et m'approchai précipitamment de ce qui avait été un avion.  
« … Veneziano ?! Antonio ?! » appelai-je, terriblement apeuré.

« LOVINO ! JE SUIS LA ! »

Une partie de mon cœur s'allégea, tandis que je me figeais pour bien entendre d'où provenait la voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'espagnol. Je reconnaitrais son accent entre mille. De toute façon, à part sa voix, le silence était omniprésent. Je me précipitai vers la carcasse cabossée de l'hélicoptère. ... Mio dio, il était là dedans ? … L'adrénaline touchait mon cerveau, tandis que j'ignorais ma migraine. Vous ririez si vous saviez que je n'avais à ce moment là aucune putain d'idée du fait que mon dos pissait le sang, une blessure partant de l'omoplate droite à presque la hanche gauche le marquant. Certes, elle n'était pas assez sérieuse pour me déranger dans mes mouvements. Et puis, animé par la peur, une blessure ne m'était pas un handicap.

Et pour vous dire, j'avais horriblement peur. Pour ne pas dire que j'étais terrorisé. Je tournai autour de l'engin méconnaissable, cherchant d'où je pourrais en soutirer Antonio. J'espérais débilement qu'il ne serait pas beaucoup trop blessé. Bien sûr que si, il le serait. Deux larmes perlaient déjà de mes yeux, se refusant à tomber. (Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste que putain, il fait froid…)

Je retins mon souffle devant la large tâche de sang maculant la neige, et le corps pendouillant du pilote, une expression de terreur sur son visage. Je m'empêchai difficilement de vomir, me promettant que j'éviterais ce spectacle au moins à mon frère… si encore j'arrivais à le trouver.

Déglutissant, je me saisis du coin de ce qui ressemblait à une portière. Du moins, c'était une pièce assez mal en point pour être déplacée sans beaucoup trop d'efforts. En un gémissement, je tirai de mon mieux. La plaque métallique se détacha, le bruit de sa chute étouffé par la neige. De nouveau, je me figeai. Eh bien, voilà donc l'espagnol… la tête en bas. Et couvert de sang. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ca faisait un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état.

« Pomodori-bastardo… » La baffe mentale que je me mis me réveilla directement, ce n'était décidément pas le moment de se ressasser des souvenirs. « Oh bordel. J'vais t'sortir de là. Juste… Bouge pas. » Je me penchai sur lui du mieux que je pus pour appuyer sur le bouton de la ceinture, qui avait l'air de le retenir cloué à sa chaise. Elle se retira directement, et me frôla le nez en reprenant place. Putain de journée. Si j'me mettais en plus à jouer les secouristes pour ce con d'espagnol. Déjà que je n'avais aucune idée d'où était mon propre frère. Dio, je ferai ce que vous voulez. Je me priverai même de pizza. Mais dites-moi que l'autre connard va bien. Je serrai les dents, le prendre par les épaules avait l'air d'une terrible idée. Mettant les mains sur ses hanches, je le tirai. Mais c'est qu'il est lourd, cet espagnol. La douleur que j'ignorais jusque là se fit sentir, vrillant jusque dans mes bras à l'effort.

Après une ou deux minutes de combat acharné, je l'extirpai de l'engin, essayant plus ou moins de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Vu son état, j'crois bien que c'était peine perdue. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, pantelant, m'essuyant les yeux. Une alarme clignotait dans ma tête. Veneciano. Dis-moi que t'es vivant, ou je te tue.

L'espagnol s'affaira à soigner tant bien que mal ses blessures. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil un moment, poings serrés. Sa chemise, qui avait autrefois été blanche, s'était retrouvée maculée de sang, rouge. Je pouvais deviner que son épaule était gravement blessée. Je détestais voir ça. Vraiment. Ca faisait mal. Et moi, comme un idiot, je ne me rendais toujours pas compte du fait que je sois tout autant blessé. Certes, OUI, j'avais un mal de chien. La douleur allait de la blessure jusqu'aux autres recoins de mon corps. J'aurais du être heureux de tenir debout, mais non. À ce moment là, seules quelques petites choses importaient. Antonio allait bien, il était toujours conscient, et sa vie n'avait pas l'air en danger. – en même temps, un crash d'avion n'aurait pas tué une nation, j'en étais conscient. Mais… tout de même… -  
Non, ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais… bon, peut être un peu, mais c'est normal… je crois ? Qu'étais-je en train de penser à un moment pareil ? En quoi était-ce important ? Maintenant, il restait Veneziano. Mon fratello. Mon autre moitié. Je ne savais pas où il était. Cette simple pensée envoyait des frissons à mon dos (déjà assez amoché, disons.) Je regardai autour de moi, mais rien en vue. Seulement cette étendue de neige blanche, à perte de vue, glaciale. Mon souffle formait un petit brouillard à chaque expiration. Je paniquais sérieusement. Il ne pouvait pas être loin, non ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas s'il y avait des animaux sauvages à un endroit pareil. Ce froid laisserait-il place à la moindre vie ? La moindre chaleur… ?  
« DIOS MIO, LOVINO ! » Son cri me stoppa net dans mes pensées. Je me tournai furtivement vers lui, pour tout de suite regretter ce geste brusque. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Je commençais à envisager la blessure que j'avais sur le dos. L'espagnol me lançait un regard horrifié.  
« Ton dos ! Qu'est ce que tu- »  
Nous nous figeâmes tous deux tandis qu'un cri nous vrillait les oreilles. Je sentis mon monde basculer. J'avais entendu ce cri tant de fois dans ma vie. Mais jamais, jamais aussi désespéré. Jamais aussi triste. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela irait jusqu'à me briser le cœur.  
Oui, ça vous parait peut être niais comme expression. Bordel, ça l'est. Mais vous savez quoi ? Vaffanculo, bastardi. Car de toutes, je ne trouve qu'elle pour exprimer ce que je ressentais.  
Antonio avait déjà foncé vers l'endroit d'où venait le son, tandis que je pris quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Pourquoi mes jambes tremblaient-elles autant ? Pourquoi avais-je autant de mal à réagir ? Mon état de choc finit par me quitter, et aussi rapide qu'un italien peut l'être, je courrai sur les pas d'Antonio. Il s'était arrêté, entre temps, et pour moi, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je sentis, distraitement, un liquide chaud couler vers le bas de mon dos. La blessure c'était ré-ouverte. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce combien c'était le cadet de mes soucis.  
Feliciano était là, dans la neige, la tête en sang et en larmes. Sans une once d'hésitation, je m'élançai vers lui, dépassant Antonio, me laissai tomber à genou pour serrer Feliciano dans mes bras. Oui, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne faisais ça que par impulsion. Je crois que sur le moment, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Mon frère avait l'habitude de pleurer, et de crier. Mais pour une fois, je pouvais lui donner raison, c'était atroce. Je fis de petits cercles sur son dos, doucement, comme pour essayer de le réconforter, tandis que je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Non, je détestais ça. Même s'il m'arrivait d'être méchant avec lui, il ne méritait pas ça.  
« C'est bon, merde, Veneciano… ça ira… » Ma voix me parut tout sauf convaincante, ou même convaincue. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait besoins de réconfort. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'avouer. Jamais.


End file.
